


Officer Down

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is shot, the team react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #120](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2064548.html?thread=25234596). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

The piece of scum puts a bullet in Gene’s gut, and suddenly the world around him descends into chaos.

There’s Ray shouting, Annie’s little cry of shock, the crim being wrenched away, kicking and cursing, but triumphant.

Gene folds in on himself and leans all his weight against the Cortina. He’s just about still standing, and he’s grateful for that; wouldn’t do for him to be rolling around on the floor, he’s still the Sheriff.

Then there’s a rough hand pressing against his stomach, another gripping his shoulder tightly, a voice murmuring “Jesus, Gene…” and the far-off squeal of sirens.


End file.
